Restrictions
by AngelZeroEXE
Summary: When Zelda and Tiki put the smashers and assist trophies on food restrictions, the others are not very pleased. How will Toon Link, Zero, and the other assist trophies and smashers get out of this! Read and find out! (Contains slight MegaGunner)
1. Prolouge: Reploids Can Eat, Right?

I woke up at 6:00 am, the norm for a Maverick Hunter like myself. I looked left and right down the hall: to my left was the back wall, and to my right were the 58 other rooms in the Assist Trophy quarters.

I dashed down the hall, famished and ready to start the day, but when I got about a meter in front of the kitchen, a strange odor met my sense of smell. I can't really describe it well, but I guess brussel sprouts and tofu would be an accurate description. Cautious, I turned the corner to see something that one would call "so crazy, it was unreal": Chef Kawasaki and Tiki were stirring a grossly colored liquid in the former's infamous cooking pot, mysterious ingredients surrounding them. "Um, morning Tiki', I choked, trying not to gag on the smell, 'what's cooking?"

Tiki's eyes gleamed as she whipped around to see me. "Oh Zero! Perfect! You're just in time for breakfast!" Tiki gushed as Kawasaki spooned some of the concoction into a soup bowl, the stench getting worse by the second. Suddenly, I was dragged over by Kawasaki's ladle, and the next thing I knew, a spoon had been shoved in my mouth.

Long story short, YUCK!

I had never wanted to throw up more in my life. Whatever that mixture was, it was revolting with a capital 'R'! "What the bleck was that?!" I gagged, trying in vain to swallow the mud-like soup. "That, Zero, is Kawasaki's new signature dish: Brussel Tussle! Be prepared to see it a lot, because the whole mansion's on a healthy diet!" Tiki explained.

I gulped, eating the revolting slop in the process. 'Oh goodness, this is only gonna get worse', I thought as I drew my Z-Saber against an upcoming spoon, 'I pray to all those that survive'.


	2. Chapter 1: The Start of the Chaos!

I took one whiff of the stuff Peach was cooking and nearly lost my lunch, even though we this was my breakfast. "Zelda, why!?", Link groaned as Zelda shoved a forkful of grey meat into his mouth.

Daisy giggled and turned to look at me, about five feet in front of the door on tiptoes. "Oh no you don't, Toonie', she huffed, grabbing the back of my tunic with surprising speed, 'you're eating this and that's final!"

Out of the corner of my cat-like eye, I could see Lucas, Ethan, and Popo turning a sickly green hue from what was on their plates, and Mega Man was under the table with Nana, Young Link, Leah, and most of the Inklings, probably hoping for Zero or Samus to step in and stop this travesty.

"POYO! [No!!]", I heard Kirby scream as Palutena chased him down the hall, a dish of who-knows-what in her hands. "Sorry Zelda, but the children are being very uncooperative. They won't even try it!", Kamui complained. "Because it smells and looks horrible, even for me! Blegh!", Corrin coughed, biting his lip as to not spit the contents of his mouth all over Ness, who just so happened to be in front of him.

"Uh, what happened here", Samus pondered, strutting into the room with green-faced Reflet and a messy-faced Pit. Azey's aunt gleamed in excitement as she used her scepter to drag Pit over to her. "Pit, you have to try this!", Palutena yelled as she set a spoon in Pit's mouth. In response, he immediately spit it out and began to gag on the contents that he had managed to swallow on accident. I was then sat at a table and had a strong-smelling plate of some sort of soupy stuff, (definitely not Grandma's Soup, that is so much better), set in front of me. "Go on', Zelda egged, 'try it, Toonie!"

That was the last thing I wanted to do, especially after I had just heard Lucas make an awful noise that I know what's in front of me was the cause of. "Uh, no thanks', I replied, 'I'll go get some cereal or something, I dunno. I guess I'll fi—GACK! Yuck, bleck! EW!" That was the sound I made when Peach was tired of my "whining" and stuck a fork of the concoction in my mouth, followed by something that tasted like how motor oil smells and that yucky medicine Zelda gives me when I have the flu, both of which are gross.

I saw Mega Man go up to the newly-arrived (and sickly-looking) Zero, asking him if he was alright, only to be grabbed by Kamui. "Okay mister', she started, 'you're a bit of a special case, but the rules apply to you too. So', she pulled out an empty E-Tank can, 'no more of these, 'kay?". Zero looked furious, telling the Princess of Nohr that E-Tanks were Mega Man's only true food source, and I knew he was right. I also took the opportunity to sneak under the table and hide from whatever was on my dish.

I grumbled as Zelda realized that I was gone, and she began to claw under the table for me. As she grabbed the back of my floppy green hat, I thought, 'How am I going to do this? Din, Nayru, Farore, HELP ME!'

Sorry for not updating in a while. I've had a lot on my plate recently, and I haven't really had the time, but I hope you enjoyed it! Next time, we'll go back to Zero's point-of-view, and keep switching from him and Toon Link for the remainder of the story. Have a great day/afternoon/evening! Angel is out!


	3. Chapter 2: Thoughts of Rebellion

"Oh no!', I screamed rebelliously, 'that is not happening! Little X needs those to survive; you can't just take them away!" Kamui just giggled at me.

"Silly Zero', she mused, putting her slimy hand on my helmet gemstone, 'he's a child smasher, so he has to follow the regime. Also, I think Tiki's calling you."

I turned around to realize that Kamui was indeed right: Tiki was directly behind me at the moment I turned. "Alright mister reploid, you're coming back to the assist trophy quarters whether you like it or not."

As she began to drag me off, I saw Toon Link desperately trying to yank Little X away from Kamui, who was already in the process of taking him to the children's room, even though he belonged in the 3rd party room. "No! I won't let you take Ethan's friend', he cried, 'I won't let you, Kamui! I'll let Lucina hear about this!"

Tiki had alrieady dragged me out the door and we were right outside the quarters when I decided to bring up the question: "Hey Tiki, how long is this little ploy of yours gonna fool Master Hand?" "Oh, he already approved of it', she answered, 'and this is how it's gonna be until everyone else eats a little healthier".

"And while I'm all for eating healthy', I commented, 'you can't just take everything away at a moment's notice, Tiki!"

She put her finger on my lip, attempting to shush me. "Zero, you will learn in due time that junk has no place in your body."

'I don't even eat!', I thought, trying to think of the positives of this situation, failing to come up with more than my name: zero!

I could here the rebellious cries of many a Smasher as I tread down the stairs to our quarters:

"No! I refuse to fall into your little ploy!", Marth cried.

"Let me go! I won't eat it! Fruit is healthy, right!?", Yoshi screamed.

"Gah! Gotta go fast! Gotta get away from these crazy people! Gotta find Megs", Sonic gasped.

I sighed in disappointment, and continued to walk into the room at the bottom of the stairs. "Zero', I heard Yuri, one of my best friends, call, 'are you okay? We heard you up there, and you were really unhappy." "I'm fine. But if this keeps up, I'm not gonna be pleased.", I responded.

Shadow the Hedgehog, my best friend, and the Squid Sisters, my other best friends, approached me unanimously. Shadow seemed annoyed, while Callie and her cousin were worried.

"Z?', Shadow whispered, 'are you planning on putting up with this crud!?"

"I don't mean to sound weak', I murmured back, 'but do we really have a choice? What I mean is, Master Hand seems alright with this, and challenging his authority may not be a good plan from the get-go."

"You're not wrong. And that's not weak, that's strategic', the hedgehog smirked, 'but we will need to move quickly if we stand a chance at counteracting this new regime. And I do have a plan: Z, do you you still have your motorcycle?"

What could Shadow be planning? Well, you all will find out soon! Anywho, sorry for the slow updates. I haven't really been motivated. But, I will post some updates on my profile, so be on the lookout! Angel is out!


	4. Chapter 3: An Apple a Day!

Reminder: Toon Link POV!

"Ethan, are you sure about this?", I asked as the Mayor of Smashville got up on my shoulders. "Relax, Toonie', he replied in a suave tone. The jar of apples was right above our heads, ready to be grabbed, and for good reason.

You see, readers, despite the fact that apples contain natural sugars and vitamins, Zelda forbade us from eating them (Why? I have no idea). "Be careful, you guys!', Rock shouted from his corner, plugged into the wall to prevent energy loss, 'should I send Rush up there? It's safer." "Nope, like I said, we're fine", Ethan reiterated, reaching his mitten-like hands toward the apple jar.

He grabbed the jar, ready to pull it down, when disaster struck! We heard the door creak open like in a horror movie. Every one of us held our breath in petrification, instinctively imagining the punishments that awaited us.

To our relief, the opener of the door was Pit. Well, judging by the silhouette in the doorway, it was someone who looked like Pit.

"Um, hello', came a feminine voice from the open door, 'have any of you seen another angel around here?" "Uh, no', Sunny sighed, leaning on an Ink-Brush while her stomach craved some Squid Rings, which were sadly forbidden, 'who are you? Related to Pit, I presume."

"Yes, actually. My name is Asriella, and I'm looking for my cousins, Pit-Pit and Too-Too. Have you seen them?" I looked at the person in the door way and was pleasantly surprised at what I saw: fair skin, bright orange hair, kind purple eyes, and a light blue scarf, coupled with her purple tank-top and skirt, and hazel flip-flops.

She was holding a green Switch and had a small stuffed toy that looked like a cross between a Chao from Sonic's world, and Pikachu. "Well, hi miss', I faltered, giggling 'we haven't seen Pit, or Pittoo, but Palutena is in the mess-hall, if you want to know."

"WHAT!?', Asriella yelled, fear filled her eyes, 'why is Auntie Palutena in a space near a kitchen!? She'll make everyone sick!" 'Wait! Hold the phone. "Auntie" Palutena? She has a niece!?', I thought as Azey turned to leave.

"Come back some time!", I hollered, but she didn't respond. "Okay, That was strange, and that's coming from me', Ness commented, 'but now, snack time! Dig in everybody!" Aside from Mega, we all indulged in the crisp red fruits, filling us with energy and satisfaction.

I saw Rock out of the corner of my eye, reading a book titled, 'Subspace: The Novel', looking a bit forlorn. I took another bite of apple as he turned the page, but something strange happened: a teal light crossed over his L.E.D eyes for a split second. 'Wait? The heck was that?', I wondered as I continued to watch Rock read.

Once the apples were nothing but seeds, we threw them out and cleaned up by the time Zelda and Peach re-entered the Children's Room. "Are you all doing well? I sure hope so", Peach asked, grinning from ear to ear. We all nodded, except for Rock, who's nose was still in his book. "Rock, are you alright?", Zelda questioned.

All our eyes turned to look at the Blue Bomber, who looked up a little from his story, only to continue reading a couple seconds later. Zelda strutted over to him, bent down, put her left hand on the cover, and asked, "Rock Light, where did you get this book? Tell me the truth, and I'll get you an E-Tank".

"S-Sonic gave it to me', Rock answered, nervously, but he looked ready for an E-Tank, 'he was going to explain the events of the Subspace Emissary to me, but we can't talk as of now, so he gave me the tale in the form of a book". Zelda stared him dead in the eye, convinced that he was lying.

The entire room was silent, aside from Peach, who whispered, "Uh, Zelda. Rock's not the kind to lie, so I doubt he's-" "Peach, not now", Zelda interrupted. Mega Man closed his book and handed it to the princess, who surprisingly didn't take it. "No, you can keep it. I just find it strange that **you** of all Smashers have a book that was last seen in the possession of _Master Hand_".

Rock gave her a small stare, smiled a little, and returned to his book. I, for one, was confused, as were most of my friends. "Wha?', Lucas shrugged, 'Why? When?" Ethan walked over to his friend and took a look at the book, then promptly walked back. "It's all gibberish! I can't read a thing, and Animalese isn't far from gibberish either", Ethan rushed. Young Link and I stood in shock, unable to really comprehend what had just happened.

Zelda and Peach left soon after, much to our relief. Suddenly, we all heard the loud roar of a motorcycle. I pressed my face to the window just in time to see a black, red, and yellow blur pass right in front of me, a smaller, purple blur in tow.

-End of Chapter

So, what did you think? Just because I'm not canon doesn't mean I can't get in on the action. Also, did you catch the other two authors I snuck in here? For those mentioned, it was only an easter-egg, if I offended you in any way, I greatly apologize. Speaking of which, the time between these updates is becoming more and more outrageous, and I'm sorry for that as well. I hope you enjoyed! Angel is out (of the Smash Mansion, getting ready for the next chapter)!


	5. Chapter 4: Assist Trophy Lunch Rush

**ZOOM!**

My motorcycle cut the wind like paper, speed at the essence. "Nice work', Shadow complimented quietly, arms wrapped around my waist, 'but we need to hurry. It's only a matter of time before Callie and Marie's performance ends and Tiki realizes we're missing". With that, the pedal was on the metal.

On the road, I felt Shadow's head turn a couple times, looking for our destination. Suddenly, "There it is', Shadow shouted, 'Z, park at the red building". My bike screeched to a halt in front of a restaurant called "The Claus House", an infamous joint that specialized in quality. "Wow, good choice!" I commented.

"Wait here', Shadow ordered, 'I'll need a getaway driver if our mission is comprised." "Got it!" I responded, leaning on the itty-bitty dashboard between the handle bars. As soon as Shadow entered the restaurant, my cellphone rang: it was Tiki.

I froze. 'Crap! That's bad', I thought as the message answered itself. "Zero, where are you? And, come to think of it, where's Shadow?" she asked. Remaining silent, I pulled my hair in front of me and dug the bottom of my phone into it, effectively muffling the sound.

Once Tiki has given up, I immediately called Yuri. "Yes?" came the voice in the other end. "Yuri, it's Zero. Why did Tiki just call me?" "Oh! She did? Callie and Marie got sick right before the show started, and that's when Tiki realized that you were gone."

"Thanks", I responded in a blasé tone before hanging up. Suddenly, a little girl with angel wings walked up to me. "Hello, are you Zero?" she asked. "Yeah, why?" I answered. The little girl proceeded to explain that Tiki was coming, to The Claus House, right now. (Insert bad word here).

"Um, I'm Azey, if you wanted to know", she whispered, clutching a purple Inkling figurine, with a small tag that read "Squidbagger of Woomy and Ngyesness".

"Okay, cool", I nodded. Shadow stepped out from the restaurant, carrying many bags that smelled irresistible, and the little girl left soon after. "Got text. Tiki's coming', Shadow gasped as he jumped onto my bike and screamed, 'ZERO, DRIVE!" I punched it, and we took off.

Ten minutes later, I pulled up to the backdoor of the mansion, huffing and puffing from all the anxiety. Shadow and I carried the food indoors, and we had just gotten down the stairs when an almighty roar filled the corridor. "And... we're busted", Shadow groaned. I wasn't ready to give up, so I dashed to the cafeteria, grabbed the microphone that Callie gave me and yelled, "Everyone! Come and get it! Lunch is ready!" A massive stampede of assist trophies flooded the mess-hall as the food disappeared before my eyes!

Shadow joined the fray soon after, locking the door upon entering. "Good work, Z', he thanked me, 'you know, G.U.N wouldn't mind a fighter like you at all. Wanna consider it?" "No thanks, but thanks for offering", I answered politely.

Suddenly, I heard a loud banging on the door, and the whole room went silent. I peeked through the peep-hole expecting to see Tiki, only to be surprised by a sickly Young Link.

I quickly opened the door to let him in, and the room let out a simultaneous gasp at his condition. "It hasn't even been 24 hours, and he looks positively dreadful!" Takamura commented. "Oh goodness, that's not good", Jeff lurched. Ashley and Starfy nodded in response.

"You okay, kid?" I asked, rubbing Young Link's back, trying to calm him down. "Zero, Meh... Meh... ulp", Young Link gulped. "Ghirahim, get a bucket! Now!" I ordered, to which my comrade followed quickly.

I looked the child Hylian in the eye as he took the bucket, and right before he lost his lunch, Young Link muttered something that nearly made me do the same: "Mega Man is... gone. He's been kidnapped. Tiki and Zelda have him".

-End of chapter

Oh no! What will happen to Mega Man? Don't worry, you will find out soon. Also, did you catch the blatantly obvious author easter-egg? Thank you for reading! Angel is out!


	6. Chapter 5: Drained Dry (Mega Man POV)

I woke up...

Finally...

I was drained, cold, blindfolded, and scared.

Very, very scared...

Then, I heard a few strange voices. "Oh goodness, Veronica, the boy's awake", it cooed. "Good', the other replied, 'he needs to be awake in order for the plan to work" I felt a hand stroke the side of my face, long but clean fingernails following, which made me realize that I wasn't wearing my signature helmet, or armor for that matter.

"There, there, child', the first voice crowed, 'you have no cause to be frightened. Your red friend will be here any minute, once he realizes you're gone. Heh...".

I started to struggle against the bindings that held my arms to my sides, and my feet together. Metal screeched as I twisted to no avail. "Cia, are you sure we should leave him unguarded like this', the second voice asked, 'you never know what he could pull".

I stopped moving for a second to hear what my capturers were saying. "Don't fret, Rockman', the second voice told me, 'you're in good hands. Of course, you know you are". Suddenly, I felt my helmet against my hand. I tried to grab it, but I couldn't turn my hand far enough. Fiddlesticks!

"Oh no. Cia, we have a problem', the second voice, now I recognized as someone named Veronica, shuddered, 'the man in red, he's drawing nearer, and the troops are nowhere near ready". "Princess, that's why he is here', the woman named Cia reassured, 'get ready, boy, because this is going to hurt".

Then, all I could feel was agony, coursing through my body like lightning, robbing me of what little energy I possessed. I tried to scream, but I didn't have it in me to even attempt. "Yes, YES! There you go! Give us what we deserve, Mega Man", Cia screamed in delight, seeing me writhe in pain.

As sudden as it started, the burning pain stopped. I shivered in fright and tenderness, trying to get ahold of myself. "Thank you, young man', Princess Veronica whispered, 'that's all we'll need for now. Good day". I heard a door close and almost instantly began to sob. I was terrified, didn't know where I was, tired, and unknowing of the next time I would have to experience that horrible pain.

"Child, are you alright!? Goodness, you're insides look terrible", came my friend's voice. "I know. I can barely move", I thought in response. "Don't worry', he responded, 'I'll keep you from shutting down, Rock, I swear it. Just try to relax, and leave it to me". I sighed and shut my eyes to more darkness, knowing that things were going to be alright, even though I was nearly running on Subspace energy.

"Thank you... Tabuu..."

-End of Mid-Chapter

Thank you for reading up to this point. In the next few chapters, you will find out how Mega Man was captured, what the children Smashers will do about it, what Cia and Princess Veronica want, and the secret's of Mega Man's book and the person in his head. Bye. Angel is out!


	7. Chapter 6: Smoke, Mirrors, and Tears

(Toon Link P.O.V)

"Ah! What're we gonna do!?" Sunny screamed as all of the children Smashers ran around in a panic. Ethan and Lucas were crying in the corner, the other Inklings were trying not to ink each other, the Ice Climbers has tag teamed to try and help the situation, and Young Link was still M.I.A from trying to get our problem to Zero, a well-known, well-liked assist trophy. The problem?

Mega Man was missing, gone without a trace!

"Guys!' I hollered, 'Cool it! We can figure this out. We just need to search for clues!" "Are you kidding me, Toonie!?' Ness yelled in a rage, 'the Blue Bomber just vanished into thin air, and we have no idea why. Searching for clues is out of the question until everyone chills the bleck out! That reminds me, CAN EVERYONE SHUT THEIR YAPS FOR A SECOND!?"

I stood off to the side, away from the madness, trying to recall the last few minutes just in case it would come in handy.

Flashback!

"Phew! That was a close call!" Ness sighed, relieved that Zelda had left. We all went back to doing our thing, and Ethan walked over to Rock for a second. "So, my dude', he asked, 'wanna play a game? I know you're plugged into the wall and all, but we can still play, oh, I dunno, a board-game?" Rock shook his head and went back to his strange book.

Suddenly, Tiki strutted in, much to our dismay. "What do you wants Tiki?' Young Link asked, annoyed, 'haven't you already poisoned us enough?" "Wow, aren't you smart', she mused, 'I haven't given any signs, and you figured me out like Gharnef would the Shadow Sphere. Figures, from the Hero of Termina". Taken aback, Young Link squinted at her as Tiki pointed in his direction. Not long after, Young Link started feeling a little bit strange...

She meandered towards Mega Man, who was still reading and was acting like Tiki wasn't in the room at all. Ethan promptly left to join our posse. Tiki put her fingers on Mega's little chin and lifted his face so his eyes met hers. "Why, hello there', Tiki chuckled at Rock, who had a confused look on his face, 'Mega Man, right? I've heard so much about you. It's quite an honor!"

I looked from the side of he conversation, and as I listened to Tiki soften up our friend, her eyes began glowing a sickly shade of neon green. 'Wait, where have I seen that before?' I thought, 'glowing neon green eye lights, strange behavior, Fire Emblem character— wait, no way! That can't be... Princess Veronica!? From Fire Emblem Heroes!?'

Apparently, Lucas had read my mind, so he quickly squeaked, "You h-had better n-not try anything f-funny, Princess V-Veronica". Tiki's head whipped around to stare at Lucas, an evil smirk plastered to her pale face. Rock stood up, took a step, and Tiki grabbed his arm, and Ethan shot her threatening glare. "Make one wrong move, and I will call Samus, Tiki!" he snarled as Mega Man bit his lower lip.

Tiki merely grinned, and whispered, "Say goodbye, you little wretches", before a puff of smoke filled the room. I heard Tiki cackle as I tried to make my way through the smoke, to no avail. Suddenly, the smoke had dissipated as quickly as it had arrived, and we were all alright, but we all took one look at the empty back corner and died inside. Mega Man was gone— again. First Count Bleck, now this. (Insert bad word here), and now Samus would kill us...

"Young Link', Ness ordered, 'go get help. Toonie, get everyone calm. I'll handle the rest. Children Smashers, GO!"

End of Flashback

I had just finished calming everyone down, when the door came flying through the room, scaring Lucas out of his wits. A tall man with a long ponytail stood in the doorway, holding an unconscious Young Link by the arm. "WHERE. IS. LITTLE. X!?" he screamed. That's when we realized that Samus was going to be he least of our worries.

-End of Chapter!

Thank you for reading this chapter! It means a lot to me, so thank you! Angel is out!


	8. Chapter 7: Blue-Eyed and Determined

(Zero P.O.V)

I stared at the terrified children with a look that could kill, furious about what had happened to my friend, my close friend. If X was my brother, Little X was my son (which might not make sense, but you get the point).

"Well, answer me", I barked, 'where is he? What happened?" Toon Link stood up, took a deep breath, and stammered, "Tiki came in, grabbed him, and took off in a puff of grey smoke! That's what happened, honest!"

I inhaled sharply, and growled. "How could she sink this low!? After all the (BLEEP) she put us through!" I murmured murderously, slowly walking in to the room. Ness and Lucas, the two psychic children, nodded their heads in agreement to their Hylian friend's response. "Also', Lucas faltered, 'that's not Tiki. I found out that her name is Princess Veronica, and she's going to use Mega Man for something really bad". I grimaced, sighed, and apologized. "I'm sorry for my outburst. I'm just worried about him, and I bet you are too", I nodded. Popo and Nana smiled happily and chirped, "we forgive you Mr. Zero!"

"Okay', I called, jumping onto the coffee table in the center of the room, 'I'm going to get Little X back, but I'll need your help. Right now, some of the fighters and assist trophies have offered to help, and more assistance is on the way. But we'll need a lot more than just that to overpower Zelda and Princess Veronica! Who's with me!?" The room was filled with cheers, elating me. I had an army, and we were going to take back what was ours!

I lead my young troops to the assist trophy quarters, Phosphora holding the door open for us and making kissy faces at me (she has a crush on me and isn't afraid to show it, much to the chagrin of Ghirahim and I). Shadow and Lyn, who were a little green-in-the-face, came up to me and gave me the thumbs up. Our army was complete!

"Line up!" I shouted as assist trophies and a couple of fighters ran into the lunch room. I stood atop a chair that was placed on a table; I then grabbed a megaphone in my left hand, and my Z-Saber in my right. I raised my sword to the sky, and stared at the crowd of those ready to fight for our friend. "Okay', I yelled, shutting the crowd up, 'If we're gonna get Little X back safely, we **need a plan**, and I have one. Everybody, **pay attention!**"

"Samus, Mario, Third Party Characters, Reflet, Corrin, Pit, Dark Pit, Toon Link, Young Link, Sunny, Blues, Ethan, Leah, Diddy Kong, Ness, Lucas, Kirby, Sparky, Thunder, Icees, and Isabelle. You're the main line of defense. If there are any enemies around where they've hid Little X, take them out. Leave no foe alive (yes, Isabelle, you can be in charge of healing. I know you are literally unable to hurt a fly).'

'Lyn, Ghira, Taka, Grey, and Black Knight: according to the footage of the security cameras we hacked, there's a blockade in front of the lobby and main cafeteria, it'll be your job to lead the charge and take out anyone in the way of the door. We need the path clear for the plan to work.'

'Isaac, Guile, Bomberman, Krystal, Alucard, Shadow, Shovel Knight, Rodin, Spring Man, Dillon, and Knuckle Joe will break down the blockade once it's guard-free. And Rathalos will be our trump-card in case of emergencies. Now, **who's ready to help our friend**?"

The room filled with cheers as we got into position. Our sword team led the charge, taking out the monsters at the front gate, a lot quicker than I expected. I sheathed my Z-Saber and drew one of my special weapons, the Titan Breaker, a giant hammer from the 8th bout of Mavericks that absolutely destroyed everything, making up for the extra weight. The iron blockade came down with little effort, hordes of Hyrulean monsters glaring at us as the door was blown to bits. Smirking, I pointed my sword forward, and the charge began!

-End of Chapter

Sorry for taking so long! This took a while, but the man in red has a plan, and you will learn more next chapter! Angel is out!


	9. Chapter 8: A Friend in Need

(Toon Link P.O.V)

Our little army stared at the hordes of Molbins and other enemies standing in our way, staring us down. In the back, I caught a glimpse of Zelda, laughing heartily at us.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?' she began, 'it seems that the man in red has finally come out of hiding and is looking for the one he calls Little X. Considering the circumstance, good luck getting farther than this room, for I am the dark sorceress Cia. Other than that, come and get your precious Mega Man, Zero!"

Cia started moving her arms around, clearly performing an incantation, and her army began to glow a light-blueish color, making them faster and more powerful, which was evident when one of them crushed a steel beam with their bare hands!

I drew my sword, looking at my friends drawing their weapons respectively, getting ready for the upcoming battle. Suddenly, Zero dashed forward, signaling for the battle to begin!

I had never been in a more intense fight, the ground was shaking from the suspense in the air. I saw the assist trophies trading blows with monsters twice their size, while Samus was taking on a monstrous Twili with her bare hands (Mega Man meant a lot to her, so we all suspected this). Taking the opportunity, I began to look for Mega Man, avoiding any confrontation with an enemy, but I wasn't having too much luck to start. Nervous, I pressed door after door, trying to find my friend, until I came across one door that was guarded heavily. 'That **has** to be where they're keeping him', I thought, 'none of the other rooms had this security". I swiftly took out the guards blocking the door and proceeded to try and pick the lock. "Come on, come on!' I stressed, 'Mega Man's counting on me. I have to help him!"

I saw Shovel Knight at the end of the hallway where I found the door and signaled to him. "Tell Zero and the others', I squealed quietly, 'I think I found Mega Man!"

I realized that Princess Veronica had managed to get onto the war ground that was the cafeteria's current state, and was trying to do some magic stuff to defeat us, made evident by some yelling and thudding.

That's when I heard something strange, something in Inkling: and that something was Calamari Inkantation, a song that was made to motivate!

The Squid Sisters started screaming out the lyrics like it was the end of the world, and I could hear it from all the way by the door. Lots of Moblins, Twili, and other assorted monsters began to fall, shrieking. I quickly realized that the song positivly affected Hylians too; I finally managed to get the door open! Taking a deep breath, I pushed it open and braced myself for whatever horrors lies beyond.

I was right to prepare myself!

Mega Man was strapped to a symbol covered wall by bars clasping his arms to his waist and his ankles together. His eyes were covered by a similar metal beam that seemed quite plain, letting me know that it wasn't technological.

"Rock, can you hear me?" I asked sheepishly, a terrified look on my face as I watched him squirm like a worm in a futile attempt to escape. He stopped for a second, as if he was suddenly frozen in place. "Toon', I could barely heard him squeak, 'ih-is that you? Toon Link?" "Yes! It's me! Mega, we're gonna get you outta here, we promise!" I assured him.

I knew it wasn't gonna be easy, but as I was about to cut the beams with my Master Sword, the symbols coating the walls began to glow that same shade of light blue I saw earlier, and I could feel my friend's entire body tense up like a snake. The wall suddenly flashed, shooting me backwards against the opposite wall, and Rock cried out in pain as his body seemed to flicker along with his prison. That's when I realized it:

Cia and Veronica were draining his energy to power up their forces. It made so much sense!

The flashing stopped, and my friend's body went limp again, shivering from the pain he had endured (miraculously). Realizing that time was at the essence, I climbed up the wall and began hacking away at the bars that held Rock to the wall. I had to get him out of here, or the forces of evil would become to powerful to defeat, and we'd lose one of our good friends.

Samus raced in moments later to find what was basically her son strapped to the death machine that I was desperately trying to destroy. She grimaced, drew her arm cannon, beckoned me to get the heck off of there, and **blasted the wall to bits**! It was the coolest thing I had ever seen Samus do!

"Alright, mission complete', Samus muttered stoically, 'let's find the others and get out. Rock needs medical attention, and fast! Toon, MOVE!" I took the orders and carved a path into the crowd of Smashers, assist trophies, and monsters, but not before I realized that this fight was far from over!

-End of Chapter

Sorry this took so long! I've been working on and off for a while now, but I finally got it done! I also have to ask an important question: should I delete the Kingdom Hearts Story? I no longer consider it "canon" and I've lost all motivation, so yes or no? I'll be awaiting your answer(s)! Angel is out!


	10. Chapter 9: Going Even Further Beyond!

(Note: Zero POV)

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Toon Link and Samus carry Little X to safety. I breathed a sigh of relief inside, but I knew that this battle was far from over.

"So, what do you have to say for yourselves", I mocked them as the evil duo gasped at our accomplishment. Cia motioned to Princess Veronica, who's mouth was gaping. "I must say, reploid messiah, you've done well', Cia snickered wistfully, 'we will let Tiki and Zelda go. But you must know that we have one more surprise for you".

With a blinding flash of light, two orbs floated up from Zelda and Tiki, leaving them rubbing their heads in confusion. The orbs began to spin around each other, faster and faster, until a portal opened underneath. "Everyone! Get back!" I shouted, blocking Ashley and Isaac off from the threat with my arm. From the portal emerged a orange-clothed figure that made the Miis shiver.

Yup, Goku was back with a vengeance.

"Hello again, Miis', Goku snarled, 'glad to see me". "No, not at all. You hurt Megsy", I heard Gina murmur, tightening the grip on her arm cannon. Cackling, Goku lifted Little X off the ground with telekinesis, carrying Toon Link with him. "Eep!" The young Hylian squeaked. I growled low, gripping my Z-Saber and pulling into a fighting stance. "Don't even think about it. You know full and well what will happen if you so much as flick him", I threatened.

Goku examined the unconscious form of my little friend curiously, checking for something. Then, I couldn't take it anymore, I dashed to the center of the room, Z-Saber up, and struck Goku in the head, making him drop Little X and shoot Toon Link into the ceiling! Shock quickly turned into anger for our opponent, judging by his murderous expression. "**Fool!**' Goku screamed, '**He belongs to me!**" Little X struggled to get up as I ran to help him, but Goku got there first. Scooping him up with telekinesis once more, Little X fired at Goku as the Sayian began performing some kind of spell.

"Pure soul, aid me in my plight. I am worthy of your power. Let me use it in this time of need", Goku chanted as Little X froze and began crying out in pain. Samus, Gina, Cloud, Ethan, Lucas, and many other Smashers and assist trophies raced toward Goku alongside me as Toon Link was trying to find a good spot to try and get the drop on him.

I began to try and strike Goku from any side my Z-Saber could reach, but it was barely any use. He was nearly invincible to all of our attacks. Samus and Ethan couldn't land a single attack, and Gina, even with her pent-up rage, could do jack-squat. The only ones doing any real damage to Goku were me and Lucas, for some reason.

Panicking, Lucas unleashed a few PK Freeze attacks whiled I used my Kuenzan (spinning blade attack) to strike our foe with a bit less risk. Goku was still chanting, Little X was now shouting in a strange language, and Lucas was making a strange face while he had his left middle and pointer fingers on his temple and his right two middle and pointer fingers pointing at Little X. His face turned pale, he turned to face me, and told me telepathically, "Zero, Mega Man is saying 'Aid me, help please, deaf or blind. Tabuu, seek, and ye shall find', over and over in Pridish (the language of Primids) Zero, do you know what that means?" I was dreading the answer, but I managed to land a few more hits in spite of the ominous circumstances.

Lucas was now really starting to freak out, firing different attacks in all directions. Ness and the other children Smashers, aside from Toon Link, were either trying to calm him down, or helping in the fight against Goku. Little X's movement came to a halt as he went limp before our eyes.

Suddenly, the room went dead silent.

Little X dropped unconscious, cold and empty, right in front of Goku. "Yes! **YES! **I've done it! The most powerful object in the universes is nearly mine! With that power, I will not only be a playable character, but I'll rule this world!" Goku cheered, attempting to fire something at Little X.

I was about to attack again when, "**_No_**!" A small voice screamed. Gina raced forward, jumped at least 10 feet in the air, and grabbed the levitating Little X, holding him close. "I won't let you use him for evil, Goku', she shrieked at the Sayian, 'Rock is our friend, and if you mess with one of us, you mess with us all!" Goku laughed, pointed at Gina, and began drawing Little X closer to him. The Gunner held on as tightly as she could, and I could hear her whispering through tears, "I won't let you go, I won't let you go, I won't let you go, Rock. I promise... I love you."

...

...

...

"So does he, Gina"

Everyone gasped as a blue light shot into the sky from Little X's forehead, knocked Toon Link out of the ceiling on top of Goku, and began to form into what seemed to be a small luminescent blue-green man with butterfly wings.

Tabuu, the "evil" lord of Subspace that tried to enslave the Smashers a decade ago, was now trying to save our butts. 

"Everyone, stand back', he yelled, 'this is my fight". Suddenly, Tabuu drew two shark blades and faced Goku, who was busy pulling The Wind-Waking Warrior off his gi. "Unhand me, peasantry', he shouted, 'I am a god and you shall all bow to- OW! Let go of my hair! It took me an hour to style that!"

Tabuu raced forward, performing some sort of dash-attack on Goku. Furious, the Sayian tried using his different fighting techniques, but Tabuu was able to dodge them all with the miniature pair of wings on his back. I watched in awe at the accuracy and fluency of Tabuu's attack patterns, graceful and poised, but also powerful and effective.

Goku's rage was only fueled by Toon Link's constant presence distracting him, the young Hylian having a whale of a time being a pain in the butt. Suddenly, Goku snapped. "Enough!!" he screamed, hair slowly turning my shade of blond, 'if I can't have his power, no one—".

"No!' I yelled, leaping up and driving my Z-Saber into the corner of his go, holding me in place (somehow), 'you listen here, Final Fantasy rip-off. As long as we're here, we'll protect our world and each other, no matter the cost. You mess with Little X, you mess with me', I pointed toward the rest of Little X's angry, battle worn friends, 'and you mess with them. So unless you know the price, **get lost**!"

Tabuu, now given a window of opportunity, struck a decisive blow, and Goku howled in pain as he began to fade into the abyss. "You haven't seen the last of me, Smashers', he warned, 'I will return, and once I do, the pure soul will be—" Bonk! Toon Link whacked Goku on the head with the hilt of the Master Sword. "Knock it off, moron", he sighed as the last of Goku disintegrated.

Little X slowly sat up as the last of our enemy faded away, and Isaac was the first to notice. My blue friend was weak and weary, but he was okay as I could tell. "Z-Zero? Toonie? Everyone! What happened?" he winced, an adorable confused look on his face. "We'll explain later, Rock. But for now', Toon Link paused, motioning to turn, 'Tabuu, why did you—". The rest of Smash turned to speak to Tabuu, but he was already gone. "Where did he go?" Cloud asked, walking over to Little X, who shrugged.

Master Hand warped into the destroyed cafeteria to find Little X weakened on the floor, me, Lucas, Toon Link, Cloud, Gina, Samus, and Ethan standing over him, a bunch of battle-worn Smashers, and an impatient Asriella inspecting the scene with a strange looking Pikachu on her shoulder (I think it had something to do with the moon).

"Tabuu has returned? But he was killed, not once but twice', the hand coughed, 'how is that possible". "Well', Little X winced a little, 'it might have been Subspace energy left over from when he possessed me, combined with my personality, I guess? Smash is weird like that". Master Hand conjured cots for anyone injured, and I walked beside Little X, whilst I got pushed around constantly by his other friends. Glad he was safe, I watched him thank me, shut his eyes, and fall into a deep, peaceful, happy sleep.

(—)

-End of Chapter

Thank you all so much for waiting for this chapter. But this isn't the end, oh no. I'm working on a secret chapter that will arrive soon. It will explain a few more things, but let me know if you want anything specific (within reason) explained. Also, the mysterious man will not be making an appearance in the next chapter, I'll say that. Until next time, Angel is out!


	11. Chapter 10: Faith in Programs (Rock POV)

After the long hiatus, I have returned. Sorry everyone, I've been really busy lately, so inspiration was kinda out the window, spare for the time it took me to write this thing. Well, as a reminder, Mega Man is telling this story, and it will reveal a lot, so be prepared for the "execution" of the rest of the story!

As I slowly fell into sleep mode while Zero watched over me, I could sense a familiar presence nearby. "Alright, we did it', Tabuu snickered, 'we've survived Kamui, Robin, Goku, and many other things that I don't have the patience to name. Are we done yet?!"

I chuckled a little at the reaction I was getting; Tabuu certainly was an entertaining fellow. Sonic would probably suggest otherwise, but I was the only Smasher that had personal experience with Tabuu, as far as I knew concerned.

Of course, I would've agreed with Sonic's opinion a couple of months ago.

[Flashback]

I fell asleep the night of the Count Bleck Incident, swept into dreamland, happy that it was over, when I found Tabuu in the corners of my subconscious. He was in his signature pose: arms folded over his chest, staring at his crossed calves as he floated with shattered wings.

Nervous, I approached him, ready to defend myself if need be. Turns out, I was correct to brace myself.

"You!" he screamed, lunging at me. I upstretched my buster, firing a single shot to presage him. "I could've had this world at my knees, insolent little twat!' he continued to rage, 'but I had to trust Dimentio, and I had to trust you, pitiful diminutive placatory with a heart so feeble it took me in!" Alarmed, I set up a Jewel Satellite to keep him away.

"It doesn't have to be this way', I shouted, targeting his wings, 'we can end this peacefully, just please back down. We don't have to harm each other. Please! Just tell me what's wrong". Tabuu cackled in a high-pitched tone and dove at me again, this time grabbing my shoulders, holding me in place.

Tabuu grinned wickedly, "Once I take you again, I'll be able to take out the hands when they least expect it', he sneered in my boyish face, 'and all you have to do is stay still! Say goodbye!"

I felt white-hot pain shoot through my body as Tabuu attempted the assimilation through my many efforts to resist it.

As I was about to lose it all, I heard another voice shout, "Mega Man. Mega Man, can you hear me?" "Yeah, I can hear you. Who are you?" I asked weakly, dwindling on the brink of darkness. "I will explain in a moment, just hang tight!"

A bright flash of light erupted from my core (keep in mind, this is in my dream), and Tabuu was blasted away. Bringing my arms away from my eyes, I set them on what seemed to be two feminine figures.

One appeared to be a mother, with long brown hair and a red and white dress. The other seemed to be early into high school, adorned with short, frilly chestnut hair and a dark green shirt with a long brown skirt.

"Tabuu, we will tell you once and only once: Leave. Mega Man. Alone". The woman in the red dress told Tabuu sternly. "Yes', the younger woman replied what I believed to be a very high-pitched masculine voice, 'if you ever think of harming him, be prepared to answer to us. Copy and paste?" Tabuu sighed, "Fine. Have it your way." He warped off, leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

The women turned around, to which I immediately recognized them. "Hinawa?' I asked, puzzled, 'you're Lucas's mother. Here? But how? He saw you die." "Yes, I did perish that day. But since I, and my little friend right here, are like you, our souls can live on and communicate with other beings." "Okay', I nodded, understanding the things they were telling me, 'I think I get it. But, what about Tabuu?" "He'll come around", the other 'girl' whispered.

[End of Flashback]

"Alright, once you wake up, take the book, and read page 64. That one's my favorite; it's the 'Off Waves' Enchantment. I bet you'll find it useful", Tabuu requested in a sing-song voice. "Okay', I complied, 'but I have to talk to 'Programmer' first'.

A smile crept onto my waking face as my eyes slowly opened, sitting up in my bathtub-made-bed. I immediately got up and found a very special dark-green laptop, flipping it open and putting in the code.

Tabuu looked on in earnest from my mind as the face of the second gir- wait, no, boy popped up on my screen. "Rock-kun! It's been a while, how've you been?" he chuckled. "No need to put on the act, Programmer', I reassured them, 'you can be yourself".

Smiling, he replied, "Alright', he responded, 'life's been good. I'm getting the anti-virus software installed here so you can transfer it to your IC chip whenever you need it. This one prevents sneakier bugs and potential hackers from getting in". I smiled and thanked Programmer for his hard work.

Tabuu performed his little spell, took control for a moment, and snickered, 'So we know three pure souls: yours, Rock's, and Hinawa's. So, Programmer. Who, or what, are the last two?" Programmer shrugged, stalling for a moment, then murmuring, "Alright, I'll get going then. Talk to you soon". Waving goodbye, Tabuu let me back in control to say fare well before Programmer took off.

Of course, Programmer is only his nickname. His name? Well, I wouldn't want it to get out, but you wouldn't mind…

Right, Chihiro?


End file.
